Ladders, especially extension ladders, are very effective in allowing a person to reach a high, otherwise inaccessible position for painting, repair or other related tasks. Extension ladders are commonly used by workers in performance of their occupation as well as homeowners making repairs on their property. Ladders usually have a pair of leg members spaced apart by and connected to a series of parallel rungs. When properly placed on flat, stable ground, the ladder is usually relatively stable longitudinally, namely in the vertical plane that bisects the rungs.
However, accidents frequently occur because of lateral tipping or slipping movements. If the ladder is not completely vertical the chances of it tipping laterally as the person rises thereon increases as the height above the ground increases. Accidents caused by such lateral movement of the ladder are particularly likely when the climber is at the top of the ladder. It is therefore very desirable to provide a simple, safe, effective means for providing lateral stability to a ladder for use under otherwise unsafe conditions.
Many people have attempted to provide ladder supports in the past. Each attempt has involved relatively complex structures to be added to the ladder. Most devices are not easily attached to the ladder and once attached, add significant weight to the ladder. One such device is the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,446 which utilizes a long channel member that is attached to one or both sides of the ladder rails. These channel members alone add prohibitive weight to the ladder. The support members attached to the channel members (and the ladder) add additional weight.
One other disadvantage of the elongated channel member of U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,446 is the channel can be a collector of dust or dirt or soil making the adjustment of such a device cumbersome. Extension ladders are most frequently utilized (and often stored) outdoors and subject to accumulating dirt on the rails. The channel design of U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,446 provides a repository for dirt and debris that could adversely affect the usefulness of such a support device particularly regarding adjustment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,322 a clamp for a safety leg of a ladder is described. While this device does not have the complexity of previous ladder support devices, it utilizes a clamp to attach the support device to the outside edges of the ladder rails. This presents a major problem to the user. Often persons climbing up or down a ladder will hold onto the ladder on the rails and essentially let their hand slide along the rail. The clamping device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,322 will prohibit persons from safely sliding their hand along the rail because of the protrusions of the clamp.
The present invention provides a lightweight device that can be attached to either side of an extension ladder to provide a user with lateral support. It addresses and overcomes the problematic issues of prohibitive weight and complexity presented by previous attempts to address this issue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder attachment assembly which will provide lateral support and stability. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight ladder attachment assembly that will not encumber reasonable use of a ladder.
A further object is to provide a ladder attachment assembly that can be easily positioned to adjust to uneven terrain for maximum lateral support. In addition, a user may also easily position the assembly in an upright position within the profile of the ladder for temporary, semi-permanent or permanent storage.
Yet another object is to allow a user to easily affix the ladder attachment assembly to the ladder. A major advantage is also achieved by the modular components which allow the bracket of the assembly to remain attached to the ladder while easily removing the remaining assembly components. This allows the user to reduce the weight of the ladder while the assembly is not in use without having to detach the entire assembly.